


My Fairy Tale

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [128]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e05 Bedtime Stories, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 5 Bedtime Stories

"So... what other fairy tales do you know?"

"Are you just going to make fun of me again? Because if you are-"

"I'm not, I swear."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well, there's The Little Mermaid-"

"Classic."

"-Beauty and the Beast-"

"Ah, yes, beautiful story line."

"-Sleeping Beauty-"

"Great characters, yes. I especially liked that weird witch lady. She struck me as a very troubled-"

"Stop, stop. You're being a dick. I knew you would be a jerk about this!"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to show that I am also somewhat-not-really into your seemingly unhealthy obsession with fairy tales."

"Well, it's not like I had a vast selection of movies to watch during our childhood! And you seemed very eager to hear about the knowledge I have acquired."

"Touché. Do you know why I've never really liked fairy tales, Sam?"

"No."

"I didn't ever need to believe in them. I mean, our lives did suck ass, but I had good things. Like, one more good thing then someone like Cinderella or Arial had before some miracle found them. But that one good thing was enough to keep me from believing in those ridiculous stories."

"What... what was that good thing."

"You."

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"You're still my fairy tale."

"You're my fairy tale too."


End file.
